Notes
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: Who knew passing notes during detention could be so much fun? Especially with your worst enemy. And who knew you would learn something new to. Light NateXRandy. Thanks again to Arken47 for the idea.


**Thank you Arken47 for this idea. This is going to be a one-shot and has light NateXRandy. I unfortunately don't own Big Nate. Also this is set when Nate threw that cream pie in Randy's face and except for Nate getting detention I made both get detention. Enjoy.**

 _ **Nate Writing**_

 _Randy Writing_

… **...**

" This is all your fault!"

The silence of the detention room was broken by this one shouted sentence by two boys. The other two occupants that were children, raised and eyebrow and chose to ignore the two bickering boys while the teacher, Mrs Czerwicki, sighed and set her daily ninety-nine cent romance novel on the old wooden desk.

" Boys please stop fighting. This is a detention room where everything is supposed to be quiet. If you continue to talk you will stay another half hour is that understood?"

Both boys, Nate Wright and Randy Bentacourt, glared at one another, crossed their arms and took their seats.

Mrs Czerwicki gave a quick smile at her success, then proceeded to pick up her romance novel and started where she left off, a blush making it's way onto her face.

Nate sighed and pulled out a piece of paper proceeding to draw about today's events a scowl planted on his face.

Randy on the other hand grabbed a loose leaf sheet of paper and wrote a quick message before throwing it over to the desk beside him.

Nate stopped drawing when the paper landing in front of him. He glared at it before picking it up and opening it.

 _Thanks for getting me in trouble. Why can't you admit this was your fault?_

Nate's ears turned a bright shade of red and he gripped the pencil tightly in his hands. Taking a couple deep breaths, he wrote back.

 _ **I didn't get you in trouble meat for brains you got yourself in trouble and dragged me into it. It wasn't my fault. You were the one who stole that lemon square. You just got what you finally deserve.**_

Folding it up, he tossed it to the desk next to him suddenly glad that Mrs Czerwicki was more engrossed in her book than watching her detention class.

Randy opened the note. A second later his eye was twitching uncontrollably. He furiously wrote on the paper.

 _So what if I did? Just so you know I don't deserve a cream pie to the face._

Throwing the note back he waited for a response. A few minutes later it came.

 _ **You deserve so much more. So much more. You always pick on others weaker than you and it's sickening. I got to know you, and your not that bad of a person despite your jerk persona. So you did deserve that cream pie to the face and that time I gave you a broken nose by accident. I'm just doing the world a favor and getting revenge for others you've hurt. So don't tell me you didn't deserve it because we both know you did.**_

Randy bit his lip and wrote back.

 _You really think that?_

Nate wrote back.

 _ **More than you know.**_

Randy curled his hand into a fist.

 _Your the first person who's told me that I'm not what everyone see's me as._

Nate raised an eyebrow.

 _ **I'm not surprised.**_

Randy wrote back.

 _Why?_

That's when Nate smiled.

 _ **Because I can see that through all the mask you put up, there's someone in their who cares about others, and doesn't like to bully others, but because of your want to be popular you hid the nice part of yourself creating what you are right now. I know there's something more you Randy.**_

Randy looked surprised.

 _Who knew you of all people could be that insightful._

Nate smiled.

 _ **I'm not as dumb as I look. I pick up on these things.**_

Randy bit his lip again.

 _I don't hate you._

Nate's eyes widened.

 _ **What do you mean?**_

Nate looked over at Randy and was surprised to see him blushing and chewing at his lip. He wrote for a few minutes, before he finally passed it toward Nate. What he saw surprised him.

 _This is hard for me to say so bear with me. Ok so I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I don't hate you no matter what you think. I think your actually a pretty cool person. I actually really...like..you. Like, like you. It's okay if you don't feel the same or your forever disgusted with me, but just know I don't hate you._

Nate sat surprised re-reading the sentence over and over again. Randy liked him? Liked liked him? Randy Bentacourt his daily tormenter actually liked him? In a romantic way? Nate bit his lip. He actually didn't feel disgusted or like this was a joke. Picking up his pencil, he was about to reply, but before he could Mrs Czerwicki called out that it was time to go. Nate looked up and groaned.

Randy was gone.

Grabbing his things, he walked out into the hallway. The silence was deafening. Walking toward the school entrance, Nate suddenly stopped.

Smiling he pulled out his pencil and leaned the paper against the wall. It only took him a few seconds to write out a reply. Folding it up, he ran over to a group of lockers and looked around for Randy's.

Finding it, he stuffed the note through the slits and smiled blushing a bit. Running off he couldn't help but think if Randy would like his response.

…...

 ***{ 7:00 A.M P.S 118 Hallway}***

Randy sighed and set his bag down on the floor. How could he be so stupid?! Of course Nate wouldn't like him. He was a jerk who bullied other children for enjoyment. Then he goes and tells Nate he likes him. He probably is going to tell the whole school that yes Randy Bentacourt the school resident bully loved Nate Wright. He would be a laughing stock before the day ended.

Opening his locker he noticed a small folded piece of wrinkled paper fluttered out of his locker. Picking it up he unfolded and smiled at what he saw.

 _ **I like you too.**_

…...

 **Well that came out better than my first draft of this so I'm happy about that. It could have been better, but I guess I'm satisfied. Please and R and R and I'll see in the next fanfiction. Sorry if they were a bit OOC. -Laughs nervously-**


End file.
